Horror Movie Survival
by WindieACY
Summary: Bulma, Trunks, Chichi & Goten experience what its like 2 b in a typical horror movie. I note their faults and give tips. plz R
1. Chapter One

(I don't own the DBZ characters, you should know by now. So don't sue, ok? I also don't own the rules.)  
  
  
  
Horror Movie Survival:  
  
Hello everyone.  
What you're about to read never did/does happen in the DBZ series. I'm just plainly using the characters to prove a point about some horror movies.  
You will probably agree with almost all the points I make during the chapters. There may be character death later on, but please don't be offended because it's just joke. Meant to be funny so please laugh during this fanfic/almost movie.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Movie" title: "They Came From Hell."   
(Ooh, so original.)  
  
- Chapter One.  
  
"A mother-son holiday trip. Grrreeeaaat."  
Eight year-old Trunks rolled his eyes as he, Goten, Chichi and Bulma approached the house his grandfather had told him about.  
The sky was dark and the trees were stripped of all their leaves. The house was a massive, two-storey dump. The windows were cracked and the rusty roof looked dangerous.  
"Some holiday home. Mom, are you sure you've got the right address?"  
"Well," said Bulma, "we're meant to be at number 13, and this is number 13 Willow Street so yeah, this is it."  
The four carried their bags to the door when the metal Devil-head door knocker thing opened it's mouth.  
"Oh WOW! Look at that!" Goten said in awe.  
The devil-head door knocker thing began to speak.  
"GO AWAY."  
It was almost a growl.  
"Coolness." Bulma turned the doorknob. "Let's go in, shall we?"  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.1]   
If the house you're living in tells you to "GO AWAY," do so immediately.  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

- Chapter Two.  
  
"Hey Dad, hey Mom. This place is so spooky! Wow! This place was so deserted, we thought we had the wrong town!"   
Bulma ran over to her parents and gave them a hug.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.32]  
If you find a town, which looks deserted, it is probably deserted for a damn good reason. Take the hint and stay away.  
  
"Uhhh..what's Marron and Turtle doing here?" Chichi asked.  
"Oh this place sounded sooo exciting, we just had to come, right Turtle?"  
Turtle: "..duh..uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh.."  
The house's interior was pretty dark with only a few lights here and there. It was your typical, everyday haunted house.  
Goten sat himself down in the middle of a green, dusty, torn, gigantic couch.  
"Aaaaarrghh! Mommy the couch is eating me!" Goten started falling deeply into the crevice of the couch where the two cushions met.   
"Not now dear. I'm still absorbing the atmosphere.."  
Goten was not ready to die. He was going to fight and win!  
"Here's for trying to eat me you overgrown caterpillar!"  
And Goten let off an A-grade, stinkin' fart which made the disgusted couch spit him out onto the dust-covered floor.   
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.10]  
If inanimate objects such as dolls, toys, or furniture attack you, be prudent, leave the area.  
  
Goten dusted himself off. "Hey Trunks, race ya upstairs!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter Three

- Chapter Three.  
  
The attic was your typical horror movie attic.  
"Cool." Trunks stated, as he and Goten looked around.  
There were boxes and books everywhere. The only light, came from a very cracked window. The dim light shone on..  
"An OUIJA BOARD! Fun!"  
The two boys sat themselves down infront of the ouija board. They started fiddling around with it.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.33]  
Don't play with ouija boards. If you do and the ouija board starts moving by itself, stop playing and leave.  
  
"Hey, the boards moving by itself! Isn't that awesome?" Goten exclaimed.  
And as he did, a small sliding picture puzzle appeared before him. Trunks took it and stared. On the top, a small phrase written in gold writing read:  
Hell's Gate.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.20]  
As a general rule, don't try to solve puzzles that open portals to Hell.  
  
"Done it." Trunks said. "And the picture is of-"  
Goten: "-a small yellow rat/mouse with round black eyes, red cheeks and a zigzag tail?" (Guess who?)  
Suddenly, a red and gold lightning bolt zapped out from the solved puzzle board. A surprised Trunks threw the puzzle into the corner of the attic. A whirlwind began on top of it and sparks went flying everywhere!   
A blinding light finished the display with a bang.  
Trunks stared in horror.  
"Oops.."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter Four

- Chapter Four.  
  
"I think I just opened up a portal to Hell. Whoops, silly me." Trunks gulped.  
"Nice one, Trunks.." Goten back into..  
"Yikes! What's a tombstone doing up here in the attic?!?"  
Trunks knocked on it.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.22]  
Never stand in, on, above, below, beside, or near a grave, tomb, crypt, mausoleum etc.  
  
Goten, obviously shaken, backed into the wall, in front of the cracked window.  
The crack deepened, then..  
SMASH. Glass flew out everywhere!  
"Aaah! Jeeses, I could've fallen out!" he cried, holding onto the window frame.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.23]  
Never stand in, on, above, below, beside, or near a window, especially those that appear that they would break easily.  
  
"Careful, Goten. Anyways, the tombstone says, 'Here lies the demons from..' the rest I can't read. But there's a book in front of it."  
"What's it say?" Goten asked staring at the glowing puzzle board.  
"Hmm..it's meant to call upon demons or something. Hehe, funny huh?" Trunks chuckled, flicking through the pages. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus."  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.5]  
Never read aloud from a book that summons demons. Even as a joke.  
  
"Decato moun verna lerto. Facanio cooprendo una micalae. What funny words.."  
And the two STUPID boys ran downstairs, not noticing Hell's Gate reopening.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter Five

- Chapter Five.  
  
BZZZZZZZT. CRRRRRRRRRRR-CRRR, BZZZZZZZT. CHEOOOOOOOOOOO.  
"What the HELL was that?!?"   
"It was a powercut, Bulma."  
"Damn it, Chichi, I know that! But now it's so dark, I can barely see your face!"  
The two idiots made it downstairs no problem.  
"Hi Mom. It's a powercut I know, but guess what Trunks just did? Hehe he just summoned demons and opened a portal to Hell!"  
Trunks nodded, enthusiastically.  
Bulma slapped her forehead, "Great, just great."  
Marron spoke up.  
"Hey guys, I think we should pair off and try find the candles or torches. Bulma & Chichi, Mr &Mrs Briefs, Goten & Trunks and me & Turtle. Ok?"  
"Right!" everyone agreed.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.15]  
When you have the benefit of numbers, never, ever, pair off, or go alone. The more people the maniac/spirit/demon/creature is distracted by, the better "your" chance of escape.  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs went upstairs.  
"The last time we came here, it was so romantic, huh honey?" Mrs Briefs began. "No work, no worries.."  
She leaned on the closed door of a bedroom.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.39]  
Never put your back to or lean on a door.  
  
WHOOSH. It opened and Mrs Briefs fell onto the dirty floor.  
"Aw yuck! Oh well, what are looking for again?"  
"Candles, dear." Mr Briefs said, peering into the darkness. He sat on the also-dirty bed and started to play with the frayed edge when he heard a deep growl.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.6]  
Don't look under the bed.  
  
He lifted the covers and looked under.  
Two glowing red eyes stared back, angry that it had been woken up.  
"DEMON!!" he cried, running out of the room with his wife. He slammed the door and took her to a different room.  
"Phew!" he puffed.  
"So there are demons in the house?" Mrs Briefs started.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.2]  
Never take a bath or shower with a maniac/spirit/demon/creature in the house.  
  
"..I think I'll have a shower."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Chapter Six

- Chapter Six.  
  
"Ok, so we're checking the basement, right?"  
"Yep. Mom thinks I'll probably be able to fix whatever's gone wrong." Trunks replied, while Goten followed him downstairs into the basement.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.7]  
Do not search the basement, especially if the power has gone out.  
  
The basement was *groan* yes, your typical, everyday haunted house basement.  
"Hmm. Spooky." Goten commented.   
"Hey look, Trunks! A tunnel!" and he pointed to that's right, a tunnel. It looked more like a sewer tunnel thing because it had mucky green water running along it. In fact, it probably was, but those two are kinda thick when it comes to horror movies.  
"Trrrrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnkkkssssssssss.."  
An eerie voice called from the tunnel.  
"Hey, I think it's a demon!" Trunks said excitedly.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.34]  
If supernatural beings start calling your name, leave the area immediately.  
  
"Wow, forget the electricity, a demon just called my name! COMING!" he called back.  
"Wait a second. Trunks, take a look at this.."   
Goten pointed to a reddish goo in a not-empty-anymore cardboard box.  
"What the.." he began.  
All of a sudden, a large demon jumped out from behind the box. It growled and bared its wolf-like teeth.  
"We should run. NOW."   
Trunks and Goten bolted down the tunnel with the demon following.  
"Whoa-argh!" Goten cried as he fell over..something..anyways, he didn't get up so Trunks ran back, helped him up, and they began running again.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.43]  
If you're running from the maniac/spirit/demon/creature, expect to trip and/or fall down at least twice, more it you are female. Do not turn to look back, if you do, you stand a good chance of tripping immediately and being killed. If you turn and look back, and you don't see the maniac/spirit/demon/creature chasing you, stop and run immediately back the way you came because the maniac/spirit/demon/creature is now in front of you.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter Seven

- Chapter Seven.  
  
"This kitchen seems pretty empty, huh Turtle?" Marron walked slowly over to the sink. "Red goo. How weird."  
Turtle moved slowly, very slowly, over to the fridge and opened it. ON the middle shelf, there was a small silver dish with a small red blob with blinking eyes.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.24]  
If you find something that appears to be alive that you cannot identify, don't pick it up or touch it , with anything.  
  
"Ooh! Food!" Marron squealed and swallowed the red blob whole.  
Turtle: "..uh..duh-huh..Mar-ron..that thing was alive.."  
"Oops. Oh no. I'm not feeling too good now, Turtle."  
Marron clutched her stomach.  
"Man..it's strange. My arms are sore.."  
DUM.  
"Aaaargh! My arm! Turtle, my arm!"  
Turtle: "..duh-uh..hey Marron. You're left arm fell off.."  
Turtle was right. Marron's left arm was lying on the floor. There was no blood though - just a stubby end like a Barbie doll's when you pull off one of their limbs.  
Marron was horrified.  
"One arm. Turtle, I've only got-"  
DUM.  
"NO ARMS! Turtle, I lost my other arm!"  
On the floor was both of Marron's arms.   
Turlte: "..uh..maybe it was that blob you ate.."  
JZZZZZZZZZZZT. POOF.  
Turtle: "..duh..Marron? Where did you go?"  
Silence.  
"Tuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrtle.." an echo-ey voice called.  
The wind blew and the house shook with it.  
All the doors around poor Turtle slammed shut, scaring the crap out of him.  
  
[Horror Movie Survival, Rule No.53]  
If you are alone in a house and something calls your name, leave the house immediately through whatever exit is in the opposite direction. If there is no exit, make one.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
